


Jotunheim's Consulting Detective

by shewolfholmes, wickedlittleoz



Category: Sherlock (TV), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Arranged Marriage, F/M, Johnlock - Freeform, Jotun AU, Jotun!Loki, Jotunheim, M/M, Pre-Reichenbach, Pre-Thor: The Dark World, SherLoki - Freeform, Sherlock/Loki - Freeform, Thorki - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-30
Updated: 2014-06-26
Packaged: 2018-01-17 13:17:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1389091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shewolfholmes/pseuds/shewolfholmes, https://archiveofourown.org/users/wickedlittleoz/pseuds/wickedlittleoz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"When you have eliminated the impossible, whatever remains, however improbable, must be the truth." It's a phrase always used by Sherlock. When he tries connect the strange vanishing of aleatory persons, he couldn't imagine how far this investigation could be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The matchbox

John had already organized his room and was carrying some boxes with some old clothes that still suitable, and another things. He decided give them to charity and as soon as he went downstairs a young and happy voluntary took the boxes and put it on the charity institution car. Sherlock had a matchbox in his hand.

\- Give good news John and tell me you gave all your sweaters.

\- You'll never give up, will you?

\- They are terrible.

\- I noticed when you did an _experiment_ with one that day...

\- Oh no this topic again...

\- I almost killed you!

\- But you can't. You love me.

\- So I love my sweaters.

\- It's too difficult to you use a suit? You barely use it...

\- Maybe because it makes me look shorter and I prefer a more comfortable cloth?

\- But that's why I li--

\- If you use sweaters, I'll use suit, right?

\- No way.

\- And this matchbox in your hand. Are you smoking again, aren't you?

\- It's for a case. An decathlete called Matt bought an ordinary matchbox like this, with a strange light inside it. Can you see?

Sherlock slowly opened the matchbox slowly and a cold blue light, that seems independent and alive.

\- Yes I already checked it. There's any LED light or battery here.

\- I didn't asked it.

\- You was formulating the question so I just skipped it. Days after Matt walks around Battersea Bridge at night and suddenly disappear, and seconds after a strong light that looks exactly like this one in the matchbox. The same happened with Martha, Ann, William. See, they not necessary smoke, matches can be used for a lot of things, so not only persons who smoke disappeared. Matt left this matchbox as a tip maybe, so the policemen didn't had any idea for who they should give it; but Lestrade had.  


\- When he gave it to you?

\- Yesterday, you've been at hospital. Actually I don't have a logical idea about this case. As I always say, when you have eliminated the impossible, whatever remains, however _improbable_ , _must_ be the truth.

\- So do you think the matchboxes with these blue lights and the strong blue lights that came from the sky are the same?

\- Exactly. But not me or NASA knows what the hell is that. 

John laughed a bit and Sherlock didn't get the joke.

\- You don't even know the names of the Solar System planets!

\- It's not im--

\- _Yes it is!_ Tell me the names of the planets.

\- Hm... Mars, June...Venus, Van Burien, Pluto...

\- It's not _June_ , it's Jupiter, Pluto isn't a planet anymore and Van Burien is a supernova that was in that fake painting of Vermeer, remember? I believe that something in this site of NASA for kids, it could help you a lot.

Sherlock didn't replied John this time. He finished what he was doing at the computer and stared into the main wall of the flat, with loads of information with the missing persons, but nothing could connect themselves, everything was so aleatory and confusing to Sherlock.

\- We should stop fighting today. _Just today_ , if it's so impossible to you, John.

\- Oh no, don't. You always start the fight too.

\- So you don't remember what happened two years ago?

\- So _you remember?_

\- That was our first case, _A Study in Pink_ , how could I forget it?

\- I've killed a person to save you and we just met one week before! That was crazy.

\- He was a terrible taxi driver. So, were you want go?

\- Well, I'm thinking in a pub in Battersea at night, so we can drink a bit and investigate Matt vanishing.

\- John?

\- What?

\- You're brilliant.

John smiled and went to the kitchen do to some snacks to him and Sherlock, who was doing calculations at the computer to avoid being drunk later.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this chapter was wrote by me (shewolfholmes) and the next will be the chapter will be written by lisstheicequeen, the friend and expert for that Jotunheim/Asgard soon. If you are curious, please leave kudos to us!


	2. Loki's Plans

 Loki was impatient. Since the whole wedding arrangement thing had started he had been jumpy, nervous, always afraid that when people approached him it was to give him the bad news. Thor had died in battle. Odin had given up the agreement. Thor had called off the wedding. Laufey had called off the wedding. Loki was to marry someone else. His mind went through so many different ideas that he shuddered and tried to focus on something else instead.

 Like that weird energy he had been feeling lately.

 At first he thought it had been just the magic from the objects he’s always carrying around with himself, or his own magic manifesting on its own because of that roller-coaster of emotions he had been on recently. But then he noticed it only lasted a minute or two, and it happened in different days. Out of nothing. Just… Sheer energy that he captured, racing his cold heart and numbing the tip of his fingers. As if someone had used the Bifrost (because yes, he could catch that too), only weaker and leaving no traces in the sky.

 Of course that had made him curious. And of course he wanted to put his hands on whoever or whatever was sending those signals. He could _always_ use a new source of magic, especially when he had been wanting to work on a new spell. You see, Loki needed to make sure his wedding worked out. He didn’t want to have to come back to Jotunheim because he was the bad wife that couldn’t bear children. And he believed that, with the right “ingredient”, he could… _increase_ , if you will, his chances of giving birth during the first year of marriage. And then he would never have to look upon his father’s face again. He’d do everything right and be the perfect wife, and Thor would love him and their children, until the end of times. But first, he needed to get that source.

 There was one thing standing in his way, though. He had tracked the previous signs and knew they had all come from Midgard, which meant they were unreachable to him, since Frost Giants had better learned to stay away from there (the old “all Nine Realms are under Asgard’s protection” thing). He knew he could find a way into Midgard (please, he knew all of the portals between worlds), but that would bring trouble upon Jotunheim’s name, and could end up with his wedding plans getting canceled. But he had a better idea. All he needed to do was to convince Odin that whatever was sending those signs was evil, and needed to be taken care of. It was magic from a distant world, something the heroes of Midgard wouldn’t know how to deal with. In other words, they needed Asgard.

 He sent them a message, anonymous, a letter written by ink on parchment that magically found his way to Odin’s Council. It said that something or someone had been using forbidden magic to make humans disappear, and that they should investigate – perhaps Heimdall had seen something? Whatever it was needed to be stopped before too many died. Loki knew the Asgardian pride, the Keepers of Peace title, would make them jump head first into the case, and then all he had to do was convince them to let him study the thing – after all, he _did_ know a lot about magic, and Odin was aware of that. Who knows, they might even send Thor to deliver the object to him (Loki had been dying to lay his eyes on the golden Prince).

 Now all he had to do was wait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Liss here. Next chapter will arrive soon, written by my dear friend shewolfholmes, the Sherock expert. Hope you guys are enjoying this as much as we are! <3


	3. What happened at Battersea Bridge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally John and Sherlock meet Bifrost. And the crossover starts!

\- So... Is that the _right pub,_ John?

\- Well ma-maybe it's a new or something...

Cher was playing in the background while persons wearing fancy dresses or traditional fetishes of gay people. The both has just at a gay pub and John didn't noticed, thinking that was just a party. "Well, it REALLY will be funny" thought Sherlock, who avoid anything with alcohol while John was dancing gays anthems whit the third mug of beer in hands. According the Sherlock's accounts, John was like 76% drunk, but John fooled him again, drinking tequila with beer. Holmes stayed serious all the time and looking to John, result:anybody flirted with both.

\- B-but NOW?????

\- Yes, 2 hours are enough and we have to go to bridge.

\- You never have fun, Sherlock.

\- You're too drunk to say that and YES watch you and lots of drag queens and transvestites was very funny to me.

\- Only the prettier girls with me.

Holmes smiled and keep walking faster than John until where the cyclist disappeared.

\- Faster John, you aren't too drunk.

\- Could yo-YOU PLEASE RELAX.

\- Don't. Scream. Now.

Sherlock slowly opened the box and the light apeared. Suddenly, a strongest light came down, pushing Sherlock e John to the sky so quickly than they even percept when and how the light comes.

Seconds after Sherlock and John doesn't see the London night

\- If this is not an effect of the beer with tequila, I could say that we are in Bifrost.

\- Well this place don't remind me any place from Iceland....

\- NOT THIS BIFROST SHERLOCK!!!!!!!!!! THE LEGENDS!!!! MARVEL!!!

\- What the hell are you saying, John Watson?

\- Did you NEVER read HQs?

The both looked each other.

\- Marvel HQs aren't information really useful for crimes.

\- Well, Mr. Holmes, someone here is WRONG. The Geek Interpreter, remember? Don't you dare talk this way about one of my favourite stories of Marvel!

\- You _never_ shared this information with me. I'm really amused.

\- Amused?

\- Yeah, I thought you liked Captain America or something like that.

\- Well I prefer Winter Soldier, the story is li--

\- Not interested. And who is that? Go on, Thor specialist.

They realized the imposing Heimdall's presence. Fortunately, John wasn't too drunk and continued the talking.

\- Well, basically he's a God with unbelievable audition and vision and here is Bifrost. From here we can go to the nine kingdoms. Yeah, Earth is a kingdom too, but with less importance.

\- More or less, John. You humans are very surprising. You two, how you came here?

\- Well, I just opened a matchbox with a not-human light, people disappeared because another matches like that and we are here to discover watching

\- Can I have it?

Sherlock waited John's signal. But to Haimdall it was just a normal matchbox.

\- So _how_ can we discover thing bloody thing, Sherlock

\- Well what do you except John, me carrying a hammer?

John opened and nothing happened, Sherlock opened the matchbox and the light came back.

A man using a suit with green details came into Bifrost. He and Sherlock had the same eye colour.

\- Well, maybe I can help you with this problem. Can I have the matchbox?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be written by me and Liss. Please leave kudos and have patience, the wait won't be so long


End file.
